Get Some Christmas Spirit
by DBZRocks153
Summary: {DBZ Parody of A Christmas Carol} Vejita is a normal Christmas scrooge, she hates the holiday because of all the happy people; all that will change when she is visited by three familiar people the night before Christmas, will she change her scroogish ways or continue being a buzz-kill on Christmas?
1. Christmas Hate

_**Get Some Christmas Spirit **_

**Chapter 1: Christmas Hate **

* * *

It has been a year since the defeat of Majin Buu.

The streets were filled with white snow and happy families running around.

A lot of parents were getting their last minute shopping done.

Children were pelting each other with snow balls and making snow men and snow forts.

Everyone loves Christmas time.

It's time to be with family; thinking about how happy you are with your life.

Except for one certain saiyan princess.

Vejita is not too happy about the holidays.

Ever since she landed on the planet she hasn't participated in the holiday even once.

During the seven-years, Bulma was the one to get Gohan, Goten, and Raiden in the Christmas spirit.

The boys have always wanted Vejita to join in but she refuses.

All she does is locks herself in the gravity chamber until it's all over.

But this year that will all change.

Currently, Vejita was sitting on the living room couch reading a book.

The gravity chamber malfunctioned so Bulma is busy fixing it and reading is the only other thing Vejita finds entertaining besides training.

Goten, Raiden, and Goku were outside playing in the snow.

The boys insisted that Vejita joined in but she stated that she didn't want to get cold.

Her one-year old daughter, Gogeta, was sleeping soundly in her crib.

Gohan was at his home next door most likely reading his two-year old daughter, Pan, a Christmas story.

Videl is most likely at Capsule Corporation helping Bulma set up for the Christmas Eve party tonight.

Bulma invited all the Z Fighters over for a get-together.

There will be dancing, present opening, and even more Christmas games/activities.

Vejita is totally against going but Goku said he wouldn't train with her if she didn't go.

She was popped out of her reading when the door slammed open and the three saiyans ran inside laughing.

She rolled her eyes at the snow tracks they were making with their boots, knowing none of them cared for the mess.

Goku removed his snow suit and smiled over at his mate.

"Hey 'Jita, enjoying your book?"

"I was before you three interrupted my concentration."

Goten and Raiden removed their snow suits and sat on either side of their mother.

Vejita noticed their hair was wet and they were panting heavily.

Goku must have dunked their heads under the snow just as he did the last year.

Goten smiled widely.

"Are you reading a Christmas book?"

"No."

Raiden cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you reading then?"

"A mystery book."

Both boys frowned.

"Don't you want to read a Christmas book to get in the holiday spirit?" Goten asked.

"No I do not, now go get in better clothes we have to leave for Bulma's soon."

They nodded and ran off to their room chatting about what Santa would bring them.

Vejita was about to get back to her book but yelped when she was picked up around her waist and held to Goku's chest.

She blushed at how close they were getting a laugh out of him.

He gave her a serious look and cocked his head to the side.

"How come you don't like Christmas?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's too cheery, I don't understand the point of it."

"It's just a holiday to be happy about being with family."

"I thought that was the holiday that has to do with eating."

He laughed.

"Well it does but so does this one."

She narrowed her eyes and pushed against his chest which gave him the signal to let her go.

Vejita crossed her arms over her chest and examined the mess him and the boys made.

The three of them simply dropped their snow suits on the ground and had a bunch of snow tracks on the wooden floor.

She smirked at him.

"You can clean up this mess."

He pouted knowing he wouldn't get out of it.

"Okay."

She turned around and walked off to their room to get herself dressed.

She dressed in a long-sleeve blue sweater, jeans, and blue Capsule Corporation boots.

Goku came in a second after she finished getting dressed and got himself dressed as well.

He put on a long-sleeve gray shirt, jeans, and his normal black fighting boots.

Vejita smirked.

"I'm surprised you're in human clothing, Kakkarot."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bulma would kill me if I didn't go dressed up."

"You get the boys and I'll get Gogeta."

"Okay."

She walked out of their room and to their infant daughters room.

When she walked inside, Gogeta was half-asleep.

She was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists and yawning.

Vejita picked her up in her arms and set her down on the changing table, pulling out some warm clothes.

She put a purple pair of footsies on her but without her feet covered.

Next, she put a dark pink winter hoodie on her along with white gloves.

Lastly, she put on black winter pants with white socks and black winter boots.

Vejita sighed when Gogeta was covered head to toe in warm clothing.

Gogeta giggled and smiled at her mother, only getting a grunt as a response.

She walked out of her room and down the steps, noticing the boys were ready as well.

Raiden wore a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, black fighting pants, and blue Capsule Corporation boots.

Goten simply wore his usual kimono he tended to wear.

Raiden noticed her first and smiled.

"Ready mom? I bet Bulma will have a lot of food."

Goten and Goku drooled at the sound of food.

She rolled her eyes and stepped outside taking to the air, ignoring the puzzled looks she got.

Goten glanced at his father curiously.

"Dad, why does mom hate Christmas?

"I don't know."

When they made it to Capsule Corporation, Vejita knocked on the door loudly.

The door slid open and Yamcha smiled at them all.

"Hey guys, come on in everyone else is here."

The saiyans stepped inside and smiled at all of their friends.

Everyone ran up to Vejita so they could get a good look at Gogeta.

She handed her off to Goku without saying a word and disappeared in the kitchen.

Goku frowned.

"Hey Goku, what's wrong with her?" Tien asked.

"She just doesn't like Christmas."

"How come?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"She just hates anything everyone is happy about."

Bulma sighed.

"That's Vejita for you."

Goku smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

He walked over to the playpen Videl set up and placed Gogeta down in it, after he removed her jacket and snow pants.

Hours passed by and Vejita stayed hidden from everyone.

When she sensed anyones power level growing closer to the kitchen she would leave through the backdoor.

Goku kept trying to find her so she could enjoy the fun everyone was having but she would avoid him the most.

Sighing sadly, Goku sat on the couch in the living room.

Gohan walked over to him and smiled lightly.

"You alright dad?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it."

"I just wish Vejita would join us."

"She did, look over there."

He looked in the direction Gohan was pointing and smiled when he saw Vejita hiding in a darkened area of the living room.

He stood up and walked over to her.

She glared at him.

"I will not join everyone."

"Why not? And how did you know that was what I was going to ask?"

"I know you and because I don't want to."

He frowned.

"Think about Goten, Raiden, and Gogeta."

"What about them?"

"I bet they wish their mother would join them."

"Well too bad, their saiyans not weaklings."

He clenched his fists tightly and turned around, walking back over to his friends.

He knew if he stayed any longer he would end up starting a huge argument.

He sat down on the floor beside Raiden who was playing with Gogeta.

"Hey Raiden, where is Goten?"

"He said he was going to ask mom something."

Goku's eyes widened.

He looked over in the direction of Vejita and saw Goten was talking to her and she was beginning to get annoyed.

She growled and stomped over to them, standing near the couch.

Goten ran up to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Mom I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"Goten what did you ask?" Gohan asked.

"I asked her if she was going to hang out with us and kept pressing the question and she got mad."

As they were talking, Gogeta slipped out of Raiden's lap and crawled over to Vejita.

Vejita was furious already and was getting even more angry by the second.

Gogeta grabbed onto Vejita's pant leg and yelled loudly in her baby words to get her attention.

Vejita looked down at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Go to your brothers or your father."

She pouted and tugged harder on her pants.

Raiden swallowed nervously, knowing something bad would happen.

When he started seeing the veins popping out on her forehead that was what gave it away.

"Gogeta come here." He said.

She ignored her brother and pulled harder.

Vejita growled.

"I said leave me be!"

Without realizing how much strength she was using, Vejita brought her leg back and swung it forward.

Gogeta lost her grip on her pants and was sent flying, crashing into the playpen.

Goku's eyes widened.

"Gogeta!"

Everyone stopped their chatting and gasped, running over to see what happened.

Goku moved everyone aside and moved the broken playpen pieces off of her.

She had a cut on her forehead that was beginning to bleed and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

He picked her up in her arms which made her burst out crying.

Her tiny body must have been in pain and moving her just made it worse.

"Is she okay?" Goten asked.

Goku ignored him and stood up, glaring harshly at Vejita who looked unfazed by what happened to their daughter.

"I understand you don't like Christmas but you don't need to harm your own children! Gogeta is only a baby!"

Vejita rolled her eyes.

"It was an accident."

"I don't care if it was an accident! You could have killed her!"

"Well I didn't know I was using that much power!"

He glanced over at Bulma.

"Can the boys, Gogeta, and myself stay here for the night?"

She blinked her eyes and glanced between Goku and the wide-eyed Vejita.

"Sure."

"What, are you moving out?" Vejita asked.

"Since you don't like Christmas or being with your family you can spend Christmas alone."

Everyone gasped.

Doing something like that isn't in Goku's nature.

She scoffed.

"Like I care and are you going to give the boys or Gogeta a say in this?"

"Sure, what do you two want to do? Stay here or go with your mother?"

Raiden stared at the ground for the moment before raising his head.

"I'm going to stay with dad, you only ever yell at us on Christmas and that makes the holiday worse."

All eyes were turned on Goten.

He gulped.

"I love you mom but I think I'll stay here too."

Her hands tightened on her arms.

She didn't think the boys would side with Goku.

"Lets see what Gogeta says." Goku said.

Gogeta hiccupped and tightened her hold on Goku's shirt.

When Vejita took a small step forward, Gogeta's eyes widened and she screamed in fear.

Goku bounced her in his arms to calm her down.

Vejita swallowed down a lump that formed in her throat.

Now her own daughter was scared of her.

"I guess I'll be going then."

"I guess you will be." Goku said.

She glared at him and left Capsule Corporation, flying back to their home in the mountains...alone.


	2. Christmas Ghosts

_**Get Some Christmas Spirit **_

**Chapter 2: Christmas Ghosts**

* * *

Vejita growled angrily as she stormed inside the darkened home.

She flipped on the light and slammed the door loudly behind her.

She couldn't believe how humiliated she felt.

All the Z Fighters were there and they watched her be humiliated by Goku.

Goku of all people!

She walked into their room and ripped off her clothes.

She decided to put on her pajamas and go to bed.

It consisted of wearing a purple tank top and black fighter pants.

She liked wearing fighter pants when she went to bed just in case something happened and she had to spring into action.

She collapsed on her bed and glared at the ceiling when she smelled Goku's scent on the bed.

The last thing she wanted on her mind was Goku.

She shut her eyes and let out a breath before falling asleep.

Sometime during the night, a rattling noise woke Vejita from her sleep.

Her eyes twitched for a moment before opening up.

She sat up in her bed and gasped loudly at what she saw.

Floating before her was Nappa with chains wrapped around his body.

She moved farther back on the bed and knit her eyebrows together.

"Nappa? What the hell are you doing here?"

He glared angrily at her.

"Good to see you too Vejita and thanks for killing me all those years ago."

She rolled her eyes.

"Get over it and answer my question."

He sighed.

"I'm here to warn you that three ghosts will visit you tonight."

"Ghosts?"

He nodded.

"They will be people very close to you."

"How lovely, now leave."

Her eyes widened when his face appeared inches from her own.

"This isn't a joke Vejita, it's a message to show you how terrible you are."

She blinked her eyes boredly at him.

"I already know how terrible I am."

He sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"You know what, I'm going back to Hell."

He glowed brightly for a moment before disappearing.

Vejita uncovered her eyes once the light was gone and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm going insane." She mumbled.

She laid back down and shut her eyes to get some more rest.

Without her realizing it, another ghost appeared in her room and shook his head at her sleeping figure.

He leaned his head down until his mouth was beside her ear.

"WAKE UP!"

She let out a yell and fell out of her bed getting a chuckle out of the ghost.

She raised her body from the floor and stood up, growling at who she saw.

"Kakkarot."

It was Goku dressed in his orange gi.

He winked at her.

"The one and only."

"Why the hell are you here? I thought you were sleeping at Bulma's."

He laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

He grabbed her hand without saying a word and raised two fingers to his forehead.

Before she could say anything they disappeared.

They reappeared in the void of space getting a gasp from Vejita.

She thought she was about to die from the lack of oxygen but noticed she could breathe just fine.

"Look over there Vejita."

She looked in the direction he was pointing and felt her eyes widen.

It was Planet Vegeta.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a ship that looked like the one Freeza had.

They looked through a window and she felt tears gather in her eyes.

It was her father; he was confronting Freeza.

She held back her tears when she saw Freeza land a single punch on him which ended his life.

She remembered Freeza telling her how he killed her father back on Namek but seeing it was a whole other story.

"Father." She mumbled.

Her eyes landed on a smaller window near the bottom of the ship.

She floated over to it and looked through, frowning when she saw herself as a five-year old child.

She was sitting all alone in a dark room waiting for Freeza to call her up.

All that time she was down there she didn't realize Freeza killed her father right above her.

"I have something else to show you."

She glanced at Goku who was floating beside her.

He grabbed her hand and made them reappear on another scene.

She looked through the glass and saw herself as a sixteen-year old, Nappa, and Raditz in Freeza's throne room.

The three saiyans were bowing before him.

"I want you three to take out a small planet for me, do you think you three are capable of doing that?"

"Of course." They all said.

"Good, the coördinates are already set in your pods."

The younger Vejita smirked at him.

"We'll have it done in no time Lord Freeza."

"That's what I like to hear."

The saiyans stood and left without a single look back.

Goku frowned slightly.

"Since Freeza killed your father and destroyed Planet Vegeta he molded you into a heartless monster that loved killing others."

She knit her eyebrows together.

"I know."

"The reason you don't like seeing others happy is because you never had the chance to be that happy growing up."

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"...Maybe."

He grabbed her hand and transported them back to her room.

He kissed her temple before leaving her all alone.

She sighed and sat down on the bed.

From what Nappa said only two more ghosts remained.

All of a sudden she smelled a ton of good food which made her begin to drool.

She stood from her sitting position and followed the smell which was, for some reason, in her closet.

She narrowed her eyes angrily.

Her best guess was that Goku was hiding food again.

She opened the closet and felt her eyes widen.

There was a large table filled with a ton of delicious looking food.

There was turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, blueberry pie, chocolate pie, and much more.

She walked inside the closet and examined all the food for a moment.

It had to be a trap.

"Hey mom." A voice said.

She gasped loudly and turned around, cocking an eyebrow when she saw Gohan smiling at her.

He was wearing a gi identical to the one Goku wears.

"Gohan? Why are you here?"

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present."

"Really? And let me guess, you're going to show me how terrible I am in the present?"

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes and held out her arm.

"Lets get this over with."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, rushing over to the window and opening it.

He took off in the air and flew back to Capsule Corporation, stopping near one of the windows.

"Take a look."

She did as she was told and looked through it, frowning slightly at what she saw.

Goku was in one of the guest bedrooms with Goten, Raiden, and Gogeta all sitting in his lap crying.

Vejita knit her eyebrows together curiously.

"Why are they crying?"

"Listen."

Goten sobbed loudly and pulled his face away from his fathers chest to look at him.

"Does mom hate us?"

He smiled lightly and ran his fingers through his youngest sons hair.

"Of course not, the person she hates is me."

Raiden sniffed.

"I bet she'll never want anything to do with us again."

"Don't think like that, she loves you both and Gogeta."

"Really?" They asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Your mother just doesn't like being so happy."

"How come? She never even participated in Christmas when you were dead." Raiden said.

"That's just her, some people love the holidays and others don't."

"How could someone not like Christmas? It's the best!"

He chuckled and ruffled their hair.

"Now get to bed, the sooner you two get to bed the sooner Santa will come."

They smiled and nodded, hugging their father quickly before running out the room.

"Night dad!" They yelled.

He sighed and ran his fingers through Gogeta's black hair.

He held her up in his arms and smiled at her.

She giggled and reached for his face.

He frowned.

"I only wish your mommy was here with me." He whispered.

Vejita looked to the ground sadly.

"I didn't realize they felt that way."

"Well now you know."

He grabbed her hand and flew her back to the house.

He smiled at her and winked before disappearing into thin air.

She shut her eyes and held her head in her hands.

So far she seems like a total bastard.

As she was sulking to herself, the scenery around her changed to a darkened, torn up area.

She uncovered her eyes when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

She turned around and smirked at who she saw.

"Goten, Raiden, why are you two here?"

The two of them were dressed in their gi's and smiled widely at her.

"We're the ghosts of Christmas future!" They said.

She looked around with a cocked eyebrow.

"So where are we?"

"Our house." Raiden said.

Her eyes widened.

The area lit up and that confirmed it was their home, or what was left of it.

The entire house was torn up like there was a battle.

"Why is the house like this?"

"A terribly strong person terrorized the planet."

"The entire planet is like this too." Goten said.

"Did someone beat Kakkarot?"

They nodded sadly.

"It was...Gogeta."

Her eyes widened.

"Gogeta? She did all this?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Since you were always such a jerk, Gogeta slowly became evil and grew stronger than all of us and destroyed everyone." Raiden said.

"She killed us all?"

"Yeah and you were the first one she killed too, then us, Gohan, and then dad." Goten said.

Shivers of nervousness ran down her spine.

"How old was she when this happened?"

"Six."

Vejita was about to ask something else when the front door was knocked down.

She turned around and felt her eyes widen.

Gogeta was standing before her as a nine-year old with a smirk on her face, blood all over her clothes, and was a super saiyan.

"Looks like you somehow came back to life; I'll have fun killing you again."

She looked behind herself but Goten and Raiden were gone.

She looked back at Gogeta and noticed she was slowly walking towards her.

"Gogeta don't be evil like me, please."

"Too late for that, just remember that this is all your fault."

"Wait Gogeta, don't do this!"

She formed a blast in her hand and slowly put more energy into it.

Vejita tried to power up but realized she couldn't and she couldn't move her body either.

She glanced at Gogeta and swallowed nervously.

How could her sweet innocent daughter do this?

Gogeta laughed evilly.

"Say goodbye!"

Vejita let out a terrified scream as the blast was launched at her.


	3. Christmas Happiness

_**Get Some Christmas Spirit **_

**Chapter 3: Christmas Happiness **

* * *

Vejita let out a scream as she fell off the side of her bed.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt her body hit the wooden floor.

She quickly stood up and examined her body for any injuries.

She smiled when she realized it was all a dream.

No, it was more like a wake up call.

She glanced at the digital clock on the wall which also told you the date.

It was Christmas.

She smirked when she got an idea.

She ran into the boy's room and searched for their Christmas wish lists.

When she found them she chuckled before flying out their bedroom window.

She would make this the best Christmas ever.

Over at Capsule Corporation, Goku was sleeping soundly in his bed with Gogeta sleeping in a spare crib.

His door slammed open and his two youngest sons ran in with grins on their faces.

They jumped on top of him waking him from his peaceful sleep.

"Wake up dad! It's Christmas!" Goten yelled.

Raiden glared at his father.

"Get off your lazy butt and let's go!"

He laughed and sat up while scratching his head.

"Alright, head downstairs and I'll be there in a second."

"Okay!"

They jumped off his bed and ran out of the room.

He smiled at how childish they were and stood up, stretching his arms out.

He pulled on a pair of black and orange plaid pajama pants and a white T-Shirt since he was only in his boxers.

He walked over to the crib and picked Gogeta up, noticing she was beginning to wake herself up.

He also noticed the cut on her forehead from the day before was gone.

Thanks to her saiyan genes it healed very quickly.

He kissed her forehead and nose making her giggle.

He sighed happily and breathed in her scent which was a mixture of his own scent and Vejita's.

As a saiyan infant, every infant has both their parents scents until they can walk and talk.

"Merry Christmas Gogeta." He mumbled.

She smiled tiredly at him and snuggled against his chest.

He walked out of the guest bedroom and made his way downstairs, smiling at all the Z Fighters.

They were all sitting on the floor which had stacks of nicely wrapped presents.

Everyone decided to spend the night so they all could open their presents together.

Gohan smiled at his father.

"Morning dad."

"Morning son."

He sat down on the couch and set Gogeta down on his lap.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and leaned back against his stomach to get a bit more rest.

Everyone _"awed"_ at how adorable she was.

Raiden glared at all the Z Fighters.

"Enough talk! Open presents!"

Bulma laughed.

"You all heard the boy, open your presents!"

Everyone cheered and grabbed their presents, thanking everyone for everything they got.

Once everyone was done opening presents, Goku had a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter Goku? Did you not like what you got?" Hercule asked.

"No I loved everything I got, I'm just worried about Vejita, I should probably go see if she's okay."

Before he could even stand up, everyone heard the front door slide open and someone run in.

Bulma sighed and shook her head.

"I seriously need to get better locks, if it's a burglar could you take care of it boys?"

Goten and Raiden nodded their heads.

Vejita stepped into sight and smirked.

"Don't worry I don't want any of your crappy stuff."

Bulma rolled her eyes.

Goten and Raiden exchanged looks and walked up to their mother.

"Mom we're sorry about yesterday." Goten said.

"If we made you angry at all we'll let you beat us up."

She laughed and knelt, hugging the two of them to her chest.

The boys eyes widened in shock.

The only other time their mother hugged them was before she blew herself up.

"Why would I be angry at you two? I love you both."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Vejita are you feeling alright?" Oolong asked.

She broke the hug with her sons and stood up smiling.

"I feel fine."

Roshi appeared beside her with a perverted smile on his face.

"Maybe you could give me a hug too."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I won't be afraid to kill you old man."

He gulped and stepped back.

"That's Vejita for sure."

Goku stood up with Gogeta in his arms and approached his wife.

"Vejita I'm sorry about yesterday I-"

"It's fine Kakkarot, you had every right to be angry with me."

He blinked his eyes in shock.

"Oh."  
Her eyes landed on Gogeta who was nervously clutching Goku's shirt.

She smiled and pulled out a capsule from her pocket.

"That reminds me, I have presents for you all."

"Presents?" They all said.

She threw the capsule in the air and it exploded into a ton of wrapped up presents.

She searched through all of them until she found one she was searching for.

It was a brown teddy bear with a purple bow tied around its neck.

She handed it over to Gogeta.

"This is for you, I'm sorry about yesterday Gogeta I love you sweetheart."

Gogeta stared at it for a moment before smiling and grabbing it.

Vejita smiled and took Gogeta in her arms, hugging the infant to her chest making her giggle.

Everyone blinked their eyes.

"Anyone else freaked out?" Krillin asked.

A few people nodded their heads.

Vejita handed out each present to everyone, surprising them all by what she got them.

Some of the gifts she got them were gifts they really wanted but didn't get because it was too expensive or it ran out.

They spent an hour or longer just chatting about what they would do for the rest of the day.

Vejita was sitting on the floor playing with both Pan and Gogeta.

Goku appeared behind her.

"Could I talk with you?"

"Sure Kakkarot."

She stood from the floor and followed him inside the kitchen.

Goku crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her suspiciously.

"Are you okay? You aren't acting like yourself."

She smiled.

"I feel fine, I just realized I can't just think about myself I have to think about my family."

He smiled at her.

"You know, I kind of prefer the other Vejita."

"The one that calls you an idiot every ten seconds."

"Yeah."

She laughed.

"Why is that?"

"Well, that's the Vejita I fell in love with."

She blushed.

"Maybe I should be this nice all the time then."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Only on the holidays you should be this nice."

"Fine."

He leaned his head down and pecked her on the lips.

She turned her head away from his eyes making him laugh.

"You look adorable when you blush."

She glared at him.

"Shut up."

He smiled and nuzzled his face against her neck.

Vejita sighed and shut her eyes, enjoying their moment together.

"Aw." A voice said.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Bulma taking a picture of them.

She pushed Goku off her so hard that he was sent to the floor.

He yelped in pain when his head connected with the wall.

"That hurt."

Vejita glared at him.

"Next time don't get that close to me."

She stomped off into the living room with her face bright red.

Bulma smiled and helped Goku up.

"I see she's back to herself."

"Well it is Vejita."

She laughed and walked into the living room with him.

Goten and Raiden were flipping through the channels looking for something to watch.

Gohan groaned.

"Guys just stop it on something."

Goten stuck his tongue out at him.

"We're looking for a good movie."

Raiden stopped changing the channels when it landed on a familiar Disney Christmas movie.

"Guys look whats on! _A Christmas Carol_ is on."

A few of the Z Fighters gathered around to watch it.

"What is it about?" Vejita asked.

"A guy named Scrooge hates Christmas and is visited by three ghosts which help him change his ways." Videl explained.

Her eyes widened when she realized something like that happened to her.

All of a sudden as they were watching it an emergency broadcast came on.

"_Sorry for this interruption but video feed has caught a burglar stealing things from jewelry stores, toy stores, and a martial arts store-"_

Raiden muted the television and looked at his mother with wide-eyes just as everyone else was doing.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Do you think its me?"

"Well everyone either got a toy, jewelry, or something martial arts themed." 18 said.

They all turned back to the television and un-muted it.

_"Here is the video feed, if you have any idea who this is call our emergency hotline number."_

They showed a video of someone dressed in all black speeding around grabbing things.

The burglars eyes landed on the camera and blew it up with an energy blast.

Bulma turned off the television and glared at Vejita.

"And you say that's not you?"

Vejita glanced from the television to Bulma.

"No."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I suggest you run." Raiden said.

"Good idea."

"Vejita don't you-"

Vejita smirked at Bulma and flew out of the building.

Goku laughed.

"At least she now has christmas spirit."

"She stole our gifts!" Bulma yelled.

He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's the thought that counts."

She groaned and stomped into the kitchen.

"Saiyans!"

Goku smiled in the direction Vejita flew away and sighed.

_"You might not believe it but you are a good person, Merry Christmas Vejita."_ He thought.


End file.
